


Ivory Soap

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mention of Underage Sex, Virgin Phil Coulson, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Phil has never quite gotten around to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory Soap

This was all moving about a billion times faster than Phil had anticipated.

He had this whole schedule planned; it wasn't like he was expecting to wait six dates for a kiss on the cheek or anything, but he thought at the very least he would have time to bring up certain things to Clint, to have discussions, to make sure everyone knew how things were. His schedule did not include Clint saying, "I'm not hungry," and hauling Phil into his apartment when Phil came to pick him up for dinner.

Clint was very good at planning. Clint was not very good at following plans.

Phil wasn't a hundred percent sure how Clint had gotten them into the bedroom; Clint just kept sort of pushing Phil along backwards, and Phil was way too distracted by kissing him to put up much of a fight. Once they made it to the bed, Clint pushed him again, harder this time, hard enough that he ended up on his back on the mattress. In an instant Clint was on top of him, kissing him again, clever fingers working on the buttons of Phil's shirt so that he could push it open, sliding his hands up Phil's chest.

Clint pulled away from him, looking down at him with dark, intense eyes. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can."

It was at the same time the hottest thing anyone had ever said to Phil and a bucket of ice water dumped onto his head. Phil turned his head before Clint could kiss him again. "I don't know if you want me to do that," he said reluctantly.

"Oh no, trust me," Clint said, biting at his earlobe. "I am very, very sure about it."

Phil shut his eyes briefly. This was the part he'd been dreading. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"You, like-" Clint looked at him warily, sitting up. "You do have genitals, right? I'm good with whatever, but there's something for me to-" he made a sort of groping motion- "interact with, isn't there?"

"I have a perfectly functional penis," Phil told him, putting his hands on Clint's hips and gently but firmly pushing him away.

"Then what's the problem?" Clint said, puzzled, as he flopped down on the bed next to Phil. "I mean, topping's not my favorite, but for you I'll switch."

Phil sighed. "I'm a virgin, Clint."

Clint clearly didn't buy it. "Get the fuck out of here." Phil didn't respond, and Clint's expression changed to one of concern. "You're serious, aren't you."

"As a heart attack," Phil replied.

"That's, uh," Clint said, "not quite what I expected."

"I'll go, it's fine," Phil said, but Clint put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't worry about it, we can work it out," Clint said, which really was just like Clint. He frowned. "Is this more 'I'm not interested in sex' or just 'I've never had sex'? I'm not going to ask you to do something you don't want to do, but if it _is_ what you want to do, I'm gonna do it to you all night long."

Phil swallowed, looking Clint over. "I'm ninety-nine percent sure I want it," he said.

"Okay," Clint said, nodding. "Okay, we can work with that." He rolled onto his side, propping his head up and looking at Phil. "So, I guess, basics first- what have you done?"

"Um," Phil said, his cheeks reddening slightly. "I got a blowjob."

"Hold on, hold on," Clint said, waving a hand. " _A_ blowjob? Singular? Just the _one_ blowjob?"

"I was maybe sixteen?" Phil said. "My girlfriend wanted to try it."

"And?" Clint prompted.

Phil winced. "Did I mention I realized I was gay when I was sixteen?"

"Ouch," Clint said sympathetically.

"So that ended my chances in high school very comprehensively," Phil said. He sighed. "And the rest is history."

"The rest isn't history," Clint protested. "That was like thirty years ago."

"I came to Fury's attention when I was still in high school," Phil said, which was the shortest way to cover a very long story. "I graduated when I was seventeen, but SHIELD Ops has a lower age limit of eighteen. I am eternally grateful that he made sure I didn't fall through the cracks."

"There's a 'but' at the end of that sentence," Clint said.

"But Fury's idea of not letting me fall through the cracks was not letting me out of his sight," Phil said. "You think he's imposing now? Try being a skinny little kid without anybody else in the world. Meeting him was like-" He stopped, swallowing. "It was like getting my dad back, but he watched me like-"

"Like a hawk?" Clint supplied.

Phil eyed him. "In my experience, hawks watch me very differently." Clint grinned, and Phil shook his head, sighing, incredibly glad that Clint had derailed the conversation. "Anyway, after a couple months of training, he sent me off to Ops, and if you can listen to Nick Fury tell you he's watching you without being terrified of what he might see, then you're an idiot. Nick Fury can see into more places than God."

"So you just didn't?" Clint asked skeptically. "Not any time after that?"

"At this point, I think you should be beginning to understand how much harder it gets to lose your virginity the older you get," Phil said dryly.

"This is all a little much to believe," Clint said.

Phil raised an eyebrow at him. "Your incredulity is not my problem."

"Hey," Clint said, leaning over and kissing him. "It's okay. If you don't want to be a virgin, I'll take off my pants, and in fifteen minutes you won't be."

Phil tried not to groan at the thought. "That's very tempting," he said. "But if you let me fuck you, I'm going to come in about fifteen seconds, and it's not going to be satisfying for anyone."

"Alright, plan B," Clint said, climbing on top of Phil again. "Your last blowjob didn't work out because you're not straight. This one is gonna work out because you're gay."

"Clint-"

"If you don't want me to, tell me no," Clint told him, kissing him. "But you should really let me do this for you. It's not like you can disappoint me this way. If you come in fifteen seconds, it just means I'm awesome at blowjobs."

Phil took a breath. "Okay."

Clint grinned. He made his way down Phil's body, moving so that he could push Phil's legs open, kneeling in between them. He made a show of opening Phil's fly, popping the button, slowly dragging the zipper down, and Phil watched raptly, his heart beating out of his chest, completely thrown by the thought of it, what was about to happen, how much he could screw it up. Phil wasn't expecting it when Clint hiked his legs up, stripping his pants off quickly and tossing them away. The two of them were tangled up for a moment, but Clint pushed Phil's legs down again, putting his hands on Phil's thighs and holding them open.

"I've been thinking about this," Clint said, giving him a filthy look. He rubbed his cheek along the outline of Phil's cock in his underwear, and Phil bit his lip hard. "I've been thinking about how good it's gonna feel to have your dick in my mouth. I dunno if you knew, but I kinda have an oral fixation." 

That was actually something Phil knew painfully well; Clint couldn't seem to have a pen or a straw or a toothpick anywhere in his vicinity without putting it in his mouth. Phil had definitely thought about that. 

A lot.

"Of course, I didn't know I was gonna be the first one- the first one who did it _right_ anyway," Clint said, and Phil had a weird urge to protest. Madeline really had tried her heart out. "But y'know what? I think I like it. I like the idea of wrecking you a little bit, getting what nobody else gets to have."

"Oh god," Phil panted. He made an embarrassingly loud noise when Clint mouthed the head of his cock, sucking on it through the fabric.

Clint laughed. "I thought about bringing you off just like this," he said, sucking again for emphasis, this time a little harder, and Phil thought it might actually happen for a moment. "Make you come in your shorts just to see if I could, play with you some more until you got hard again."

"I'm not saying that doesn't sound like a good time," Phil said shakily, "but despite what it seems like right now, I am not actually a sixteen-year-old boy."

"And I thank you for that," Clint said. "But instead, I'm gonna suck your cock, and you're gonna come down my throat. Is that what you want?"

Phil wasn't entirely sure he wasn't going to die before that even happened. "Clint, _please_ -"

"Sounds like a yes to me," Clint said, lifting Phil's waistband and easing it down; Phil was so far gone that even the touch of the cool air felt like it might set him off. The situation didn't get any better when Clint wrapped his hand around Phil's cock, stroking it lightly. It was everything Phil could do not to come- it had been thirty fucking years, no jury in the world would convict him, but it would be kind of a waste.

"Yeah," Clint said, before running his tongue up the underside of Phil's cock. Phil fisted his hands in the sheets, not sure what he was going to do with them if he didn't; grabbing Clint's hair and shoving his cock into his mouth seemed like it was definitely within the realm of possibility, and it was just better to avoid that temptation. "Yeah, you want this." He flicked his tongue over the tip of Phil's cock, looking up at him. "You're gonna get it, too. I can't wait to have this inside me. Gonna fuck myself on your cock for hours." He grinned. "But first."

Clint gave the head of his cock one more lick before opening his mouth; Phil watched as his cock disappeared between Clint's lips slowly, little by little until Clint had taken almost all of it into the warm, wet heat of his mouth. And then Clint started to _suck_ , and-

And forty-five seconds later, Phil came.

"Shit," Phil panted, after however long it took for him to put his brain back in his head. "Shit, I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Clint asked, kissing him. "You fell for every bit of my scheme."

"What scheme?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Get me so wound up that I go off like a shot the second you put your mouth on me?"

"Yep," Clint said happily, laying down beside him. "What's not satisfying about that?"

Phil snorted. "Gimme a second, I want to-" He made sort of a sweeping motion that hopefully gave some indication of what he was going for.

"I can wait," Clint said, even though he was subtly grinding against Phil's thigh.

"Thank you," Phil said seriously. "For not-"

"For not flipping my shit?" Clint supplied.

"That is not how I was going to put it," Phil said, "but it is accurate."

Clint took Phil's face in his hands, kissing him intently. "You don't need any qualifications, okay?" he said. "All you have to do is show up."

"Are you offering on-the-job training?" Phil asked.

"Oh, the best," Clint said, grinning. "We invest in our employees. After all, your success is our success."

"If you say anything about economic incentives, I'm leaving," Phil said.

"Our rewards program is very different," Clint assured him.

"Well, I'm sold," Phil replied.

"Good," Clint said. "You start tomorrow." He threw a leg over Phil's thighs. "Right now I'm gonna rub off on your leg."

"By all means," Phil told him, amused.

Why argue? Clint's plans were better anyway.


End file.
